1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a rawhide chew toy, and more particularly to a method for producing a jerked meat rawhide chew toy to increase the taste.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most popular pets in modern society is the ever-faithful dog. Pet owners who pay particular attention to their pets' food are concerned with a balanced diet that includes the judicious use of dog-snacks.
Conventional dog-snacks are used to make teeth stronger and whiter. Rawhide chew toys are a favorite dog-snack. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional rawhide chew toy (60) is made by breaking rawhide into pieces and extruding the rawhide pieces in a bone shape to encourage a dog to chew the chew toy. However, the conventional rawhide chew toy (60) only exercises a dog's jaw and cleans its teeth and gums. Since the conventional rawhide chew toy (60) does not have meat, dogs quickly lose interest in and chewing the rawhide chew toy (60) even when spice has been added to the rawhide.